A Red and a Blue
by wolfchic011
Summary: Hate sprung from love is the bitterest of all.
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

A Red and a Blue

_Hate sprung from love is the bitterest of them all._

My first Gnomeo & Juliet fanfic! Originally, I was just going to write the movie from characters' POVs but I'm such a perfectionist with dialogue that I had to keep spending all my money to see the movie. Again.

So I fell back on this. This relationship just always bothered me so I wrote my own back-story for it. I'm just hoping I can make it all fit without going insane or broke.

Well, once the movie comes out, hopefully it'll get easier.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: First Encounter<span>

There were three rules about the Wall in the garden of the blue gnomes:

One: Never go over, under or through the Wall

Two: The Wall must never come down

Three: Never speak to anyone or anything on the other side of the Wall

They only applied to this particular wall, not the fences. We were free to do anything we wanted to those. Just not the wall. Breaking those rules…. Well, no one ever broke those rules. That was the line no one, not even me, dared to cross. Me. The most notorious rule-breaker in the blue garden.

It's not my fault. When did I ever intend to break a rule? It's not my fault I have a short attention span and a habit for being in the wrong places at the wrong times. And is it such a bad thing that I **like **getting dirty? And I find climbing exciting? Mother always says to me: "Act like a **Lady** Katharine, please. You're going to get yourself smashed…" But I'm only five! And it's just so hard to be a lady. We don't get to do anything fun in our garden. **Ladies** don't dig for worms for the compost. **Ladies** don't oil the lawnmower. **Ladies **don't skip classes to climb the vines along the fence. And **Ladies **definitely do not throw mulch at their teacher's head when he calls them stubborn and chubby.

It wasn't even mulch really…. Not yet anyway. But it had the same effect. "MISS KATHARINE!" the voice of Mr. Friar followed me as I scampered out of the class, running in sheer terror. I was going to get it for this later…. Once mother finds out I'll be banned from the games…. And if Father finds out….. that thought sends a shiver all the way to my hat.

I could hear them running after me. I needed to hide! I tucked myself behind the huge flowering bush I had yet to learn the name of and pressed my back up against the wall. For once, I was actually glad it was there. The pounding footsteps of Mr. Friar and whoever else was looking for me, raced past my hideout. I leaned my head back against the wall, sighing in relief. But wait…. My head was going **through** it… quickly I yanked my head back and stared. Hidden behind the bush, out of sight of the entire garden was a hole. It was just big enough for me to peer through.

My heart began racing like it always did when I think about rules. No one broke the rules about the wall. But…. there was no rule against **looking **through the wall, was there? _Maybe I shouldn't….._ But what was the harm? I'd actually know what was on the other side…. That would give me an advantage in 'Guess what's beyond the wall'…

Softly, heart racing I scooted closer to the hole. I took a deep breath…. And looked.

I almost screamed in surprise. But thankfully, I bit it off just in time.

I was looking into a pair of beautiful brown eyes that stared back curiously into my own blue ones. After I few seconds of staring, I realized several things: one: they were the eyes of another gnome (there were **gnomes** on the other side of this wall….!), two: they were connected to a large, rounded nose and guarded by heavy brown eyebrows, three: the face was dirty and bore several small chips and scratches, probably the face of a boy.

"Who…. who are you?" I asked the eyes, forgetting my curiosity about what was behind them. They were such beautiful eyes…. Dancing with mischief and strength…

"Who are **you**?" Their voice snapped back, sounding kind of curious (and distinctly male).

"I'm Katharine …." I answered politely, trying to make myself look away from those intriguing eyes. "I live here…"

"You're a blue?" He asked sounding shocked. And somewhat disappointed even. His eyes broke contact with mine to stare above them. I followed his gaze. He was looking at my hat. My blue hat.

"Yes…" I said nervously. "I'm a…. blue."

"Then, where are your horns?" He asked, moving to peer at my face.

"What?"

"And why ain't your voice all gravely and harsh?" Was that supposed to be a compliment?

I thought he was joking and laughed. "What are you talking about? I don't have horns! None of us do!"

He laughed too eyes sparkling. "Really?" he sounded surprised. "Well that's odd… My da says all the blue gnomes are devils…"

Why would anyone say that? Sure, some of us have very pointy hats but no **horns**…. "Why?" I asked him.

"Dunno…" The eyes stared back into mine again, as if trying to read my thoughts. Now I noticed the brim of his hat resting just above his eyebrows. All the hats I'd ever seen were blue. But some of the older gnome kids often whispered that some gnomes outside the garden had different colored hats. His was a color I'd never seen before.

"Well, you know my name. So who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Cleon. I'm a red." He said proudly, eyes shining.

Before I could ask him why this mattered, there was a loud sound of an engine from out by the alley. Too loud to be a lawnmower.

"What's that?" It sounded kind of like one of those large trucks the people drove.

"The people across the alley are moving." He said excitedly.

"The people?" I had heard about the garden across the alley. I'd even gotten half a look at it last time I climbed the fence.

"Yeah. The Lawrences, I think." His eyes were shining again.

"Why are they moving?"

For one brief second, I saw his shoulders as he shrugged. They were the same color as his hat. Red… "Dunno." He said again. "But there are no gnomes in their garden. And it's beautiful! I'm gonna head over there and see if I can scavenge any seeds or plants for my garden." His eyes shone with the thrill of adventure.

So he had his own garden over there… I wanted to see it… but Cleon's beautiful eyes were blocking the hole. And I didn't want to stop seeing those…

Maybe if I helped him…. Maybe he'd let me see his garden. Maybe I'd get to see more of this new color….. red… and I'd get to spend more time with him…

"Can I come?" Raiding an abandoned garden sounded like fun…. Just the kind of thing **boys** got to do….

He seemed surprised. "You? A girl?"

"Why not?" I asked him angrily. I could climb, I was another set of hands and…... Eyes… and I was good at hiding from danger. Dangerous teachers anyway. Why did everyone think all girls were useless?

To my astonishment, he didn't laugh or ridicule me. "You're right." He said. "Why not?"

I tried not to smile too hard. "How do we get there?"

"Can you get out into the alley?"

I looked around. It was possible…. I'd gotten out before…. "Maybe, if I don't get caught…"

"Alright, meet me out in the alley in a few minutes." Cleon said excitedly. "There's a hole in the fence we can use to get into the Lawrence garden." The eyes glowed with mischief again. "But I'm not waiting for you if you're late."

"Careful I'm not the one waiting for you." I said playfully.

He laughed, sounding much older than he looked. "Okay, you're on! Race you there!"

The eyes disappeared. I forgot all about trying to see his garden as I ducked away from the hole. No boy was going to beat me in a race if I could help it!

I peered out from my hiding place. All seemed quiet. Maybe they had stopped looking for me. Or gone to find my parents. Luckily, the gate wasn't too far from my hiding spot and it was propped open. Finally, I was in the right place at the right time!

I raced towards the gate to meet the boy from behind the wall. The curious red boy who'd been so kind to me. Who had nothing against a girl he'd just met going on an adventure with him. It didn't occur to me that this might be dangerous. It didn't occur to me that this was just the beginning.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Childhood Innocence

On with this story! I had writer's block for the longest time with this. And honestly, I'm not entirely convinced that I'm satisfied with this chapter…

I finally have a copy of _Gnomeo & Juliet_! Hopefully that'll make writing this a little easier….

FYI: This chapter is in Cleon's POV.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Childhood Innocence<p>

I scrambled out of the bushes and raced to the gate, heart still racing. I'd never met anyone like this Katharine. Most of the girls in the red garden were relatively simple minded. But her…..

I reached the gate without finishing my thought and pulled it open with the string I had attached to the latch. About four months ago, my mate Paris, had despised a way for us to easily open the gate from the ground. Of course, he was too much of a scardy-gnome to actually climb up and attach the string to the latch so I did it for him. I actually don't mind climbing; it's just that Paris is well, smart but not so brave. And one day, when I'm leader of the red garden, Da says I need brave gnomes who'll fight to the death against those blues.

I raced out the gate into the alley, heading for the hole I'd discovered yesterday. But I realized it wasn't just the thrill of adventure exciting me. I was also dying to meet Katharine. The blue. She didn't seem so bad. She didn't seem anything like what dad said blues were. He always says they're not to be trusted, that they can smash you with the slightest notice. And yet, here I was, going off on an adventure with her. The thought had just popped into my head while I was staring into her eyes: _I should check out the Lawrence garden for seeds._ Normally, I would've asked my little brother Ulrich, or my mate Alarbus or even Paris to tag along on a mission like this. But somehow, when I heard Katherine's voice and looked into her eyes, I knew she would be the only one to come with me this time. According to Da, I shouldn't ever trust a blue, not with anything. But it had been so easy to trust her… there was such innocence in her eyes…. And if it turns out she wasn't to be trusted…. I was starting to have second thoughts… maybe I should turn around right now and forget the whole thing…

I was halfway across the alley when there was a creaking noise. I whirled around. The blue gate was opening. For a split second, I froze in fear. Then I smiled. A blue gnome kid was running towards me. And it was exactly who I thought it would be. Katherine caught sight of me and flashed a smile as she ran forward. She looked heftier then most of the other girl gnomes I knew. And just as Da had promised, she was blue all over. Her hat, her skirt, her eyes….. she was so….

"I'm going to beat you!" Katherine's yell of triumph distracted me from looking at her. She was almost level with me. Despite her body and the large blue skirt, she moved _fast_! I raced towards the hole. She was _not_ going to beat me!

"Look out!"

We skidded to a halt in front of the hole, barely avoiding crashing into each other as we both landed in the dirt.

For a few seconds, we said nothing as we were too out of breath from laughing and running to speak.

I looked up and found myself staring into her eyes again.

"Well…. Are we doing this… or not…?" She was still gasping for air but her eyes were shining. It was so hard not to stare. I could admire her for hundreds of things but it would always be the eyes that caught my attention. They were not the blood-thirsty eyes of a murderer that Dad always described. They didn't have tiny pupils or an evil glare. No, they were soft and curious, a dimpling shade of blue rimmed by delicate lashes. Katherine wasn't a killer. She was a kid, like me. As I looked into her eyes again, all my doubts vanished.

I stood up, trying to gain control over my breath as my heart raced excitedly for more than one reason. "Yea. Let's go." I offered her my hand but she was already clambering onto her feet.

"This is where we go in?" She poked her hat and head through the hole, peering into the garden. Before I even gave her an answer, the rest of her body followed her through the entry.

"Wait…" I struggled after her, still a little out of breath. As I ducked my head to get my hat through the opening I heard her say. "Wow….."

I finally burst through the fence and stumbled into the garden. I stared in amazement. This was my first time actually setting foot in this garden. My whole life, all I'd seen were the inside of my garden, the alley and (as of today) a tiny glimpse of the blue garden. Now I saw what I was missing. The lawn before me was perfectly manacled, framed by flowering bushes and trees. A pool was inset in the middle, startlingly clear and surrounded by stones. The large house that commanded this lawn (ivy slowly climbing its walls and more plants framing its doorway) was proper and modern. The whole place was a beautiful, lush mix of green and white. Our garden seemed tiny and childish compared to this one.

That's when I realized what was missing from this scene: my blue companion.

"Katherine?" The garden seemed very empty without her.

"Over here!" The voice came from the other side of the bush on my right.

I raced around the bush, sliding in the dirt a little. She was standing on the opposite side, staring up at a glass wall in front of her.

"look at that!" I followed her gaze up at the wall. Katherine had found a greenhouse in the back of the garden. How had I missed that?

"This place'll be great for finding seeds! Let's go!"

I reacted faster this time, grabbing her arm before she could rush in.

"Katherine," I said gently, trying to act like my father when he gives advice. "This place could be dangerous. As the caller of this adventure, I think I should be the leader." Okay, maybe I also wanted to be in charge just a little…

She looked at me innocently, as if the thought of danger had never occurred to her.

"I found it, I think I should go in first." She said stubbornly.

I sighed. "Okay, but at least wait for me this time."

She pulled her arm out of my grasp, but not harshly. "I thought we agreed there would be no waiting on this adventure?" The mischief was back in her voice and her eyes danced as she challenged me.

I had to smile. "Yes, we did." Without thinking, I took her hand in mine. "Let's go." She smiled back and we set off together. As we started around the greenhouse to find a way to get in, I looked down at our entwined hands. I wondered if this had ever happened before. A red and a blue working so closely together, so comfortably. Why wasn't this happening in our families now? Why were we supposed to hate each other?

* * *

><p>A few minutes later I found a broken pane at the back of the greenhouse. The only flaw in this perfect garden. It was just big enough for the two of us to squeeze through. It was steamy and green inside the building. Most of the floor space was taken up by large and small plants but there were several sacks sitting around the floor, almost like someone had dropped them there and forgotten about them. We wandered slowly through the house, taking it all in. Our hands were still touching and Katherine was the quietest I'd ever heard her be as we examined the greenhouse. She was so peaceful here, nothing like the wild girl outside. Her unpredictability was so… well… unexpected…. One thing was certain; she was no devil- fighter. My da is fond of calling all blues "ruthless smashers".<p>

"_That's why we fight_." He always says to me.

"_But fight for what_?" I asked him once.

"_Fight those bloody blues of course!_" was all he said, spitting on the ground when he mentioned them. And I'd just smiled and cheered along at his ranting, spitting next to him, mirroring his hate…

"Look at these." Her voice broke through my thoughts and her hand slipped from my grasp. She was pointing at some of the bags on the floor of the greenhouse. They bulged promisingly and were slit open at the top. The bags were taller than both of us put together! I grabbed the one closest to me and heaved mightily, trying to tip it over. To my embarrassment, the bag did not budge.

"Let me help!" Katharine came up next to me and began to push. I was about to say that I had it (I was the man after all) but then I realized it was probably stupid. I obviously didn't have it, not one bit. So I placed my hands next to hers and together, we shoved the bag over. It was so much easier with two pushing. The bag toppled over, spilling its contents across the greenhouse floor. I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"what are those?" Katharine asked examining one of the objects.

"haven't you ever seen tulip bulbs before?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"there's none in my garden."

"mine either!"

"then how do you know about them?"

"my da. He's been describing them to me forever! He says if we had some beautiful red tulips, we'd never be bothered by…" I trailed off, realizing what I was about to say.

"by what?" She was so innocent! Did she really not know how much my father hated her?

"nuthin…" I said. I stooped and began to gather up several bulbs. "help me get some of these back."

The feud had defined my life since birth. She had not been touched by it yet. It appeared she was not even aware of it yet.

"What would bother you?" She refused to let it go.

I straightened up, laid down with the precious tulip bulbs. "Forget I said anything. Just help me get some of these back to the hole." I began to make my way back to the broken pane, not looking back at her. I was not going to be the one to ruin the best thing about Katherine: the innocence that made it possible for her to trust me and to be with me.

* * *

><p>After we deposited the bulbs by the hole to the alley, Katherine slipped her hand into mine and we set off in the opposite direction from the greenhouse. She didn't ask about my momentary discomfort and coldness back in the greenhouse; the curiosity was making her forget about it. As we walked around the pond in the middle of the lawn, something caught my eye.<p>

A tiny shed, tucked miserably in the corner of the garden. The perfect place to find spare seeds and fertilizers.

"Let's check that place out!" I said to her, pulling my hand out of hers to point.

"Okay!" The calm curiosity was immediately replaced by eagerness.

We took our time getting to the shed. Maybe she was remembering my warning about caution or maybe she just wanted to be with me longer, I wasn't about to ask.

To my disappointment, there was a shiny new lock barring us from entering the shed.

Katherine rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she stared at it. "How can we get inside…." It was more a question to herself than to me. I answered her anyway. "I'm going to look around back for a loose panel or something. See if you can find anything to pick the lock with!"

"Sure." She began scanning the ground nearby as I rounded the corner of the shed.

I made my way slowly around the shed, fantasizing about what treasures could be inside as I searched for evidence of flaws that may permit us to enter. Unfortunately, the same luck that had helped us enter the greenhouse didn't seem to apply here. This shed was sealed up tight. Absently, I tapped on one of the boards, trying to see if it was hollow enough to break easily.

Something tapped back.

I jumped backward, startled. Was there something** alive** in there? Or was it just…?

"Katherine!"

"What, Cleon?" She poked her head around the far corner of the shed.

My heart started pounding. There was no way she could've gotten out and on the other side of the shed so fast…. No…. there was something **in** this shed.

I motioned for her to be quiet and started to tiptoe towards her.

A sudden storm of banging and crashing from inside the shed made me jump so hard I fell in the dirt. Katherine's face disappeared back around the corner as the noise intensified. It sounded like whatever was in there was about to break down the wall to get me.

"Cleon?" Katherine's anxious voice barely carried over the banging.

"Run! Run!" I was screaming, trying to get back on my feet.

Suddenly, I heard a terrifying battle-cry from the other side of the shed and the banging abruptly stopped. Terrified, I picked myself up and raced around to where the yell had come from.

It was coming from Katherine. She was yelling her battle cry and banging fearlessly on the door of the shed, disorienting and confusing whatever was inside. As I came towards her, she grabbed my hand and together we sprinted away. We didn't even pay attention to where we were going; we just knew we were getting away from that shed.

When we finally stopped to catch our breath, we were back behind the greenhouse.

"What…. What was that?" Katherine asked between gasps, her hand falling out of mine.

"I have no idea…" I answered, heart still pounding. I leaned forward, hands on my knees, trying to slow my breathing.

After a few more labored breaths filling the silence, Katherine suddenly began to giggle.

"What… what is it?"

She only laughed harder. "You… should've… seen… your…. FACE!" She collapsed, howling with laughter.

I couldn't help it. I started laughing too.

"And you..! what was with that battle-cry?"

We descended into a funky of laughter. When I finally stopped to breathe again, I noticed the sun approaching the horizon.

"Oh no…. its getting late…."

Katherine followed my gaze, all the happiness leaving her face.

"We'd better get those tulips back…"

We walked slowly back to the hole and began to gather up the scattered bulbs.

"I can't wait to see them in your garden!" Katherine said as she scooped up an armful of the weapons we would use against her. "I bet they'll look so pretty!"

I felt myself flinch. "I don't think you should come into my garden…." I said slowly.

She turned her huge, innocent eyes on me. "Why not?"

I had to turn away… I couldn't think about those eyes in my garden…. Facing that anger, that hatred. "my…my da is really strict…" I began slowly. How could I make her understand this? "… and ….. and you'd be the only blue there. I wouldn't want you to feel out of place."

"Oh…"

Her head fell. She looked miserable. Did she really want to see my anti-blue garden so much?

"Does… does this mean… we can never meet again…?" Her voice quavered and I could've sworn her eyes looked wet.

I stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "No. I said. Definitely not."

I looked around at the empty garden. No one was here. No humans, no gnomes…. It was the perfect place for two secret friends to meet.

"We should meet here." I said firmly.

The hope in her eyes made my heart soar. "Really?"

"Yes. We can climb and dig and look for seeds…. And be together."

The glint was back in her eyes. "But we'll stay away from that shed?" She asked.

I glanced back at the haunted shed and laughed.

"Definitely."

* * *

><p>Katherine waved goodbye and raced back into the blue garden. I couldn't wave back because my arms were full of bulbs.<p>

Did it make me a traitor that I'd agreed to meet with her in secret again? Did it matter that I didn't care what anyone would think? All Alarbus, Paris and even little Ulrich cared about were beating those blues. Sadly, that used to be all I'd wanted too. To fight those 'devil blues.' Now… Katharine had changed all that. She was the bravest person I knew. She'd practically saved my life! And she was so smart….. and those eyes…. The blue eyes…..

I pushed my gate open with my hip and walked inside but my mind was back in the garden across the alley…. Running hand in hand with her. The blue girl.

This Katharine was special. If all the other blues are like her, why do we hate them so much? Is there any way we can learn to live together?

I wasn't aware of it at the time, but somehow, Katherine and I had a destiny that revolved around the coming of this future.

* * *

><p>Please review! And let me know: was it better or worse than Katherine's chapter? Should I stick to one character's POV or switch it up every chapter?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Adolescence

I don't really have anything to say in advance about this chapter…..

Enjoy it! I guess…..

NOTE: The POV switches back a forth a little in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Adolescence<p>

"We can't do this forever you know."

The surprise was there in his eyes. But so was the acceptance.

Cleon and I stood opposite each other in the Lawrence garden, not quite close enough to touch. The moonlight shone gently around us; bathing us in light and making our flowers glow with an unearthly light. It made this whole thing feel like a dream. But I knew it wasn't.

I stared sadly at him, sorry that I'd had to say that. But surely he knew it too. I could see the regret in his deep eyes as he looked at me. So much had changed over the years. Cleon had completed his training and exchanged his bright red shirt for the tan jacket of a warrior. His hat had become chipped and the beautiful red color of his clothes had faded as he went through the difficult training of the red garden. My father had put me through blue garden school and practically forced me to act like a lady. And now he and the entire garden believed I was that perfect daughter my father had always wanted (plus a few scratches). Only Cleon knew the truth. Cleon was the only one I could be myself around. In this place, I could cast off my façade and be myself. A girl who was best friends with one of "those horrible red devils."

I hadn't even learned about the feud until a few years ago. In the blue garden, it was taboo to talk about what was behind the wall until you reached age ten (hence the 3 rules). This was the age when boys began their warrior training and girls began thinking about husbands. That was the acceptable age to begin hating what was behind the wall with all your existence.

All except me of course. On the night my parents had revealed the nature of the feud, I realized that nothing they were telling me was true (of course I had the sense not to say anything). That night, all I could think about was Cleon. And that empty garden across the way with its haunted shed, lonely house, clear pool and tumble-down greenhouse. All the days and nights we had spent together had seemed so perfect, so natural. Climbing vines, gathering seeds, playing games…. Then I learned they never should have happened.

Cleon had always insisted that they had to remain secret but would never tell me why. And they had remained exclusive and secret, for ten years now. We were both fifteen.

Cleon sighed and looked around at the moonlit flowers we had planted five years ago on the night we'd vowed to keep meeting, despite the feud. It was one of many memories we had in this place.

Over the years, this garden had changed too. What had once been a majestic house was now a crumbled ruin without a roof. Vines and weeds had claimed this house and much of the dilapidated greenhouse. The grass in the yard grew tall and thick, like a jungle, patches of it withered and yellow from the summer heat. All the work we had put into this place since our first day here still showed. The garden may have been overgrown and lonely but it was bursting with colors.

Cleon sighed again. "Kat." This was his nickname for me. Everyone else called me 'Katherine', 'Miss Katherine' or 'YOU!' "I have some bad news." Cleon said, playing with the staff he had taken to carrying after he became a warrior.

I said nothing. I just waited.

Cleon took a breath and looked away from me. "My father is dead. Tomorrow, they want me to take over and become leader of the red garden."

The world was crumbling. He was leaving.

"Once I'm leader, I won't be able to be alone very much anymore." He stared sadly at one of the flowers.

I took that one step closer and gently put my hand on his shoulder. "Is that why you called me here?" I asked softly. "To tell me this?"

He shook his head and turned his beautiful eyes to stare at me. "No."

"Then why did you call me here?" Some days, I felt I lived to see Cleon's signal through the hole in the wall. The waving of that little white flower was like a safety net for me. Whenever I saw it, my heart rejoiced. I didn't want seeing it this time to mean the end of our time here.

Cleon smiled sadly. "For this." He held out his hand. A small, round seed sat in his palm.

"What is it?" I held out my hand and he dropped the seed into it.

"It's a wisteria tree seed." He told me proudly. "I found it here last night. I'm not sure but I think it'll grow into a nice shad of blue."

"Shade of blue." I corrected him instantly as I examined the gift.

Cleon was not offended at my correction; he was too used to it. He smiled and placed his large, warm hand over my own, which was holding the seed.

"Now, just like I have the tulips from this garden, you will have the wisteria. And every time I look through the wall and see the wisteria, I'll be reminded of you and of our time here in this place."

I thought of his tulips; those beautiful, shiny red bulbs that had come to define his garden. He had helped me find some great blue plants for my home but nothing that could match those tulips we had stolen. Now, we would finally have something. Cleon was giving my garden a weapon against his own the same way I had helped him get the tulips. But only we would know its true meaning.

"So this is it." I could feel tears coming but fought them back. "This is goodbye…" I ducked my head and stared at my shadow. Cleon gently lifted my chin until our gazes met again.

"Nothing will ever make me regret the time we've spent together here." Cleon whispered to me. "Not my father, not my garden, not this feud. We'll always be friends, even if no one knows."

At that moment, I wanted to fall into his arms and cry hysterically. I didn't want to be part of the blue garden; I wanted to be here with him forever, growing plants of all colors, never having to hide my true self. But I didn't do this. I just looked at him. It's amazing how easy it is to hide the feelings you care about most.

I noticed there were flecks of white appearing in his thick eyebrows. His beard was beginning to sprout from his chin, the small white stubble that marked his passage from child to adult. At that moment, for some inexplicable reason, I hated that stubble. I wanted to chip it off of him, to stop him from ageing…

"Let's go." I said, grabbing his hand. I didn't want it to end like this.

"Where?" he asked me.

"Anywhere and everywhere." I replied, truly not caring where we ended up as long as it was with him.

Cleon was silent for a moment, and then he smiled his smile that put flowers to shame.

He carefully placed the wisteria seed on a rock and laid his staff beside it. Then he took my hand again.

"Lead the way." He said to me.

I smiled and took off running.

* * *

><p>It's a little embarrassing how she can still beat me in a race. Kat has grown into a portly gnome but somehow she's still the faster of us. She led me on an adventurous path; not even she knew where we would end up. We raced around the pond and shot off towards the porch, parting the thick grass as we ran. Once we reached the porch, we made a hairpin turn and dashed towards the fence. We paralleled it for awhile then abruptly turned again as the haunted shed came into view. We dashed back across the yard, feet flying as we crossed the pond on a branch that had fallen last year, heading towards the greenhouse. As we ran, I could feel her holding back so she could stay beside me and keep her warm hand in mine. I squeezed her hand and sped up a little.<p>

We probably could've gone on like this forever, running hand in hand only suddenly, Katherine's hand was no longer in mine. She was sprawled on the ground in front of the greenhouse, not far from where we had left the seed and my staff.

I knelt next to her, concerned, my breath coming in hard gasps from running. "Are you okay?"

She was gasping for breath too but she appeared unharmed. I helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine. I just tripped." She said. The incriminating stone lay less than a foot away, seeming oh so innocent. Katherine let go of my hand to brush herself off. A small, deep blue piece of her skirt fell to the ground like a piece of the sky. I gasped. Katherine looked down, staring at the new white indent in her skirt.

"Oh it's fine." She said, smiling. She stood and twisted her hips slightly to get a better angle of it. "It makes me asymmetrical!" she declared, beaming.

I couldn't help myself. I roared with laughter.

"Kat…" I declared. "You are simply too much!"

At that very moment, most of the moonlight suddenly faded and rain began to pour from the sky.

Katherine let out a quiet scream of surprise and grabbed my hand again. This time, I led the way as we fled around the edge of the greenhouse. But when we reached the back of the greenhouse we found it was only worse there, as all the leaves sloped downward, creating a cascade of rainwater on our heads.

"Well," I said, brushing water from my eyes. "Was this what you had in mind?"

Katherine laughed, throwing her head back, drops of rain running joyfully off her face and hat. I'd always loved her laughter. She laughed so innocently, so fully, as if the entire world rejoiced with her at that moment.

When she finally stopped to breathe, she looked me in the eye. Staring into her eyes at that moment, I felt like nothing had changed. I forgot all about the gnomes waiting in the red garden, preparing for tomorrow, when I would take my father's place. I forgot that that meant having to hate her for the rest of my life. At this moment, I couldn't have hated her if my life depended on it. I felt five years old again, discovering this wonderful place with her for the first time. Her eyes were glowing with the mischief and innocence they'd contained ten years ago that I admired her for.

Without thinking, I leaned forward, and pressed my lips against hers.

* * *

><p>I didn't even realize what was happening until my eyes closed. I fell into the kiss without a thought, wrapping my hands around his head. The rain fell softly around us, coating us slowly as I kissed my best friend. We were alone at that moment. A red and a blue. Two best friends who could never be. A doomed love.<p>

I couldn't tell who it was who broke away but it was Cleon who spoke first.

"We should head back…." I looked up at the sky. The pink light of dawn was beginning to shine through the clouds on the horizon. The rain was slowing to a slow drizzle.

I briefly pressed myself against him, willing my body and my mind to remember this moment: the rain, the light, the flowers and the feel of him against me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and squeezed me tight. I wanted to bury my head in his shoulder, to tell him I wanted to stay here with him forever. But I didn't. I didn't break the silence with my feelings. Eventually, we broke apart and clasped hands again.

We made our way back towards the gates that divided us, gathering up the seed and the staff as we went. We crossed into the alley without a word, each of us lost in our thoughts.

I stared around at this place, at the garden we had built. The flowers that had been planted in friendship, the paths of adventure we had created over the years. I wondered what would become of it. Would someone else find this place and use it as we had? I squeezed his hand and felt him squeeze back. I didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling.

Our final parting felt no different than any other goodbye. We parted ways with a wave as we left the haven of our place: Cleon going left, me going right. But as we reached our gates, we both turned back for one last look. We didn't smile or wave. We just stared, as if this moment would last forever.

Finally, as the first rays of dawn began to scatter the clouds, Cleon turned, pushed open his gate and disappeared inside his garden.

I smiled, the memory of a warm, wet kiss lingering on my lips as tears flowed from my eyes. I pushed open the gate and left my childhood behind.

* * *

><p>I shut the red gate behind me and found myself almost face-to-face with my little brother, Ulrich, a newly appointed warrior.<p>

"There you are!" Ulrich said. He walked towards me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Come on, the counselors want to speak to you."

I was so glad he didn't ask where I was, although I probably could've come up with a convincing excuse. "What do they want me for?" I asked as we began walking.

He shrugged. "Some leadership thing I guess… they made me get Ophelia too…" he added almost as an afterthought.

I began to wonder where this was going. What could the counselors possibly want with me and Ophelia on the day of my leadership ceremony?

If only I had known at that moment. If I had been aware of what would happen at this meeting before I entered the room, it would've changed everything.

* * *

><p>I realized as I was writing this that the ages don't really work out… Anyway, I apologize for that but please bear with me. Please review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Family

This is the fastest I've ever written a chapter. And there are a lot of new characters in it…

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Family<p>

Ulrich led me into the red garden's large ship, the headquarters of the red garden council. I had to duck on the way in because my hat was just a little too tall for the door frame. When we reached the dimly lit council room, my eyes widened.

"What brings all of you here?" I asked the room. Ulrich hadn't mentioned that the **entire **council was gathered.

All eight of them were there; even old man Seedshoot. The only addition was Ophelia, who was placed delicately at the end of the table, her eyes facing the floor as if she were nervous to be here.

"Cleon, please sit down." Julius Stonebeard offered me a seat at the end of the table. I noticed that my father's seat at the head of the table (which was soon to be my seat) was currently unoccupied. I sat next to Ophelia Lilypetal; a small, mousy haired gnome whose family lived by the pedestal in the corner of the garden. I nodded at her and she inclined her head slightly in my direction but kept her eyes down. We had completed warrior training together a few years ago. She'd been the first female gnome in years to actually pass. All the boys in our class had respected and feared her. She may not be strong, but she was fast and nimble in battle; like a small red lightning bolt. You'd be raising your fist to swing at her and she'd suddenly be behind you kicking you in the rump. We'd all gotten a fair share of lessons in humility from her over the years. Why was she so shy and timid now?

"Thank you, warrior. You may go." Caesar Blackboot said to Ulrich. My brother bowed his head, shot me a quick look and then left the room. I knew he expected me to tell him everything later.

"Cleon," Caesar began, folding his hands in front of him. "We know you are to be appointed leader today but there is a small matter we must attend to first."

"If it is a small matter, why is the entire council gathered?" I asked as politely as I could. For some strange reason, I'd always hated the council. All they did was argue and block my father's plans. Part of my leadership plan was to diminish their influence as soon as possible.

Julius tutted slightly at my cheek but said nothing.

"It may be a small matter." Said Hermione Goldblossom, the only female gnome on the council. "But it is one of the most important."

I looked around at them all, wondering which one would tell me what the devil it was already.

It was Antony Sandheel that finally spoke. "It is the matter of who will share your leadership title." He said, stroking his goatee.

I leaned back slightly. "Share it? What on earth do you mean, share it?" Were they trying to strip me of my power?

"It is customary," croaked old man Seedshoot, turning his good ear towards me. "That a new leader be joined when he takes the position."

I must've had the blankest look on my face because snotty Percy Clearwater (the youngest council member) leaned across the table and spoke in a slow, clear voice.

"You must marry before you can be leader."

"Wh… what?" I stared in horror around the room, not sure who I should look at. Caesar (my father's best friend!) pointedly avoided my gaze.

"A marriage upon appointment secures the continuation of the family line." Seyton Redside piped up in his squeaky voice.

I was still looking around the room, trying to address all of them at once. "But my father…." I began.

"Your parents were married on the night of his appointment." Julius interrupted, putting his elbows on the table and folding his hands in front of his face. "It was only tragedy that made you father rule alone."

Yeah, the tragic death of my mother after that dog carried her off….

"We do not force leaders to remarry, not when they are still grieving." Hermione said, with what sounded like an attempt at companion. "Besides," she continued, gently. "Two suitable heirs had already been produced so there was no need for your father to take another bride."

I finally settled my gaze on her. My brother and I had been 'produced?' "So what, I have to choose a bride before nightfall now?" I asked, trying to sound like I wasn't completely outraged. They already thought I was a hot-headed kid so why prove them right?

The councilors looked around at each other in anticipation but said nothing. Publius Mudward had the most annoying smile on his face though.

This time, it was Caesar who broke the silence. "It has been decided by the council that Ophelia would be the best choice to be joined to you." He said to me, still facing the wall.

I wanted to punch him. So they had decided for me. The way they always did.

"The red garden is terribly crippled by the lack of warriors." Publius said, finally adding his two cents in. "Having two powerful warriors as our leaders would do wonders for moral and raid successes."

I saw his logic, but I couldn't think of anything to say. My thoughts were across the alley, behind a ruined greenhouse in the rain…. I had to marry to be leader…

Ophelia spoke quietly but still kept her eyes on the floor. "I would be honored to serve this garden, Cleon. If you will have me…" All eyes turned to her when she spoke.

I looked at Ophelia. Fast, sneaky, sassy Ophelia. I'd always respected her as a warrior. But as my wife?

She looked up at me with a tenderness I'd never seen her display. I felt my heart skip a beat as I looked into her eyes. They were the most delicate shade of green I'd ever seen; like the leaves on a newly opened flower. They were painted in even strokes so that not a single hair in the brush that was used showed in the color. I hadn't known that green could match red so well. There was no denying her beauty. Or her skills. She seemed so nervous, so afraid right now….. so different from the free-spirit she always seemed.

Suddenly, I wanted to make her smile, to know she was happy. I'd only ever felt this way around Katherine… I stared at Ophelia, trying to come to terms with these new feelings.

My home was waging a never-ending war against our neighbor. If I married this girl, it would give us an edge in battle. And it would betray the promise I'd just made to Katherine.

If I didn't marry her, I would be denied leadership and the council would take over the entire garden, surely spelling doom for the blues.

I was stuck. How could I serve my garden without hurting my best friend?

Suddenly, Ulrich burst back into the room. For one wild moment, I thought he'd been outside the door with his ear pressed against the wood, trying to hear everything. But he was breathing hard, like he'd been running.

"So…. Sorry…..to interrupt…." He said between gasps.

"What is it?" I asked him before another council member could steal the authority of acknowledging him.

"It's those blasted blues!" Ulrich yelled to us. "Some of the young ones were throwing rocks over the wall! Hamlet's been hit!"

I heard Ophelia jump to her feet behind me. Hamlet was her little brother.

"How is he?" She demanded.

Ulrich looked down. "Not good. Most of his left eye is gone…. I….. I don't think he's going to make it…"

I could almost feel Ophelia's rage filling the room. Instinctively, my arm shot out and barely caught her as she tried to dash past me.

"Let go!" She struggled against my hold but I still had the advantage of strength.

"Ophelia…" I tried to think of what to say. I knew she was angry but it was just an accident…. Not an attack….

She turned on me, eyes blazing. "I'm going! Those blues are going to pay dearly for this!"

In one swift motion, she twisted her arm out of my grip and shoved me away from her. She took off without a backward glance.

"Ophelia, wait!"

I looked around at the council. They were all looking at me as if nothing had happened.

"We await your approval on the match." Julius said, looking at me expectantly.

They wanted me to say right then and there that I would marry Ophelia and ensure an heir for the red garden.

I shook my head in disguise. I sincerely hoped that if I did end up marrying Ophelia, our only child would be a girl. Then they would be forced to accept a future female leader that was as headstrong and ferocious as her mother was with all the courage and strength of her father. Yes… A little female warrior to lead them… That would show them…

"Be right back." I said and took off after Ophelia, Ulrich falling in behind me.

I might've been trying to catch the wind for all it was worth. She was faster than Katherine and fueled by her rage.

I raced after her, wondering just what she intended to do.

* * *

><p>The loud call of my mother woke me from my short slumber. "Katherine! Rise and shine!"<p>

I groaned as I opened my eyes. Sunlight was streaming through my window. Immediately, my heart sank. Had it just been a dream? A wonderful, beautiful, impossible dream?

My hand was closed around something. I opened my fist and saw the wisteria seed. I smiled.

I knew the perfect spot to plant this seed; just across the way from our spying hole so it would be easy for Cleon to see as it grew. I grabbed a trowel from the shed wall and raced out the door, eager to plant Cleon's seed.

"Owff!" On my way around the edge of the shed, I collided hard with someone. Our bodies clinked as we hit each other and bounced backwards slightly. I stumbled and shook my head then stared at who I'd hit.

It was Petruchio . What was he doing up this early?

"Sorry." I said without even an attempt at manners. I was in a hurry. And quite frankly, I didn't feel he deserved much respect after the way he used to treat me when we were kids. Most of my nicknames came from him.

I started to push past him but he caught me by the arm.

"Miss Katherine, I am deeply sorry." He said to me, staring at me with his huge eyes. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to charm me. Just like he did to every other girl in this garden. They might fall for his stocky body, wavy light brown hair and large blue eyes but I sure didn't. "I should've been paying attention to where I was going." He continued, gazing at me like he was actually concerned about me. Right, like that would ever happen. "Can you ever forgive me?" he asked.

"Yes, all's forgiven. Good day." I wasn't in the mood for small talk. I pulled my arm from his grasp and continued on my way. Once I was a good distance from Petruchio, I glanced back over my shoulder; just to be sure he wasn't following me. He was still standing where I'd left him. He looked like he hadn't moved an inch. What was his problem?

I made it to the spot and gently placed the seed on the ground. I chose the perfect patch and plunged my trowel into the soil. I pushed and lifted with all my might but the shovel pulled up a disappointing amount of soil. I tried again, pushing hard, but to the same result. I knelt and felt the area with my fingers. Despite this morning's rain, the soil was rock hard.

"It'll be easier if you water the soil first."

I spun around. So he had followed me.

Petruchio walked forward slowly. "Those bushes there," He told me, indicating the large masses of green on either side of the area I was digging. "They shelter this area from a lot of rain."

He reached my side and gently ran his fingers over the meager amount of soil I'd overturned.

"That can be easily fixed." He said. "Wait here!" He disappeared back towards the garden. I debated leaving. But I didn't move.

Petruchio returned with a bucket full of water and dumped it onto the soil, turning it into a dark muddy brown. He then picked up my trowel and dug it into the soil with relish. I watching him for a few seconds then got down on my hands and knees and scraped more soil from the hole. He was right; it was easier to dig when the soil was wet. Between the two of us, we had a large enough hole in a matter of minutes.

"Thanks." I said, sitting back and wiping my forehead.

"Work is always easier with more hands." He said standing beside me and brushing off his hands. "What are you planting?"

I hesitated, and then picked up the seed. "This." I said and dropped it into the hole before he could get a good look at it. I began to push the wet dirt back onto it.

"Why here?"He asked, dropping down to help me.

"No particular reason." I said, avoiding his gaze. "I just like the spot."

"You know, you're going to have to water it a lot to keep it alive right here."

I tried not to sigh or roll my eyes. "Yeah, I know." It was a sacrifice I was willing to make for a memento of my childhood.

His hand brushed mine as we patted the last of the dirt into place. "Maybe I could help you?" He asked softly.

I looked up at him, confused. Since when was he this charitable?

Before I could answer, my mother's voice broke the silence.

"Katherine! There you are! oh and…." She caught sight of Petruchio, who moved away from me and stood up. He bowed slightly to her.

"Lady Bluebell." She smiled at his manners. I could tell she was flattered.

"You both need to come with me now." She said, eyeing my dirty knees with disgust as I stood up.

"Whatever for mother?" I asked, pretending to act naive and curious. It wasn't like it was uncommon for me to get dirty. We lived in a _garden_ for God's sake.

"Both your fathers would like to have a word with you two." She said and began to lead us away.

I glanced back at the small hump in the soil where I'd planted my secret. Petruchio followed my gaze and smiled at me. For some strange reason, I found myself smiling back.

* * *

><p>Mother took us to the shed where the lawnmower was stored (which doubled as the home of Petruchio's father, Lord of the garden).<p>

We walked inside, blinking as our eyes adjusted to the dimness.

"What on Earth is Ms. Montague thinking putting a toilet in the middle of the yard?" I heard my father say.

"We could fill it with dirt and plant something in it maybe…" That was Petruchio's father.

My mother cleared her throat. "My lords." She said and fell into a polite curtsy. I followed suit.

I could see the lords now. They were seated at the table where the council usually met. My father was staring at me accusingly. "Why are you dirty?" He asked.

I rose slowly from my curtsy. "I was planting a seed father…" I said quietly like a good little gnome.

"You didn't even have the decency to clean yourself up before this meeting…" he sounded furious.

"I do apologize my lord." I said to Petruchio's father. It was useless to try to talk to my dad. "When I heard you summoned me, I rushed right over."

"Very well." He said. He folded his hands on the table. "Miss Katherine, your parents and I have been discussing a very important matter concerning you and my son."

I glanced at Petruchio. What could possibly involve the both of us? He looked nervous; he was fingering the white stubble on his chin.

"As you may or may not know." My lord continued. "The red garden is inaugurating a new leader today."

_Cleon…_ I thought but I made my face seem surprised.

"Yes," my lord said, acknowledging my surprise (I must have gotten better at faking that face…) "This does present a marvelous opportunity for us."

"In what way my lord?" I asked, genuinely curious, now.

My father shot me a hard look, which I ignored.

"For many years now," Petruchio's father continued. "We have been raided by those reds ruthlessly and have been unable to infiltrate their garden to return the favor." He winced as he shifted in his seat. "On our last attempt, I lost a good chunk of my leg and was rendered useless in battle."

I winced sympathetically.

"I am stepping down tomorrow and my son will take the position of leader." My lord announced.

I looked at Petruchio. He had raised his chin proudly but his eyes still looked fearful. Was he nervous about taking his father's place? That was all he ever talked about as a kid…

"He will need a strong support system to defend this garden and bring it glory." His father said, eying his son proudly. "As I'm sure you are aware, the best kind of support can come from someone very close to him." He said to me. "Someone he can rely on." He looked at me expectantly, like he wanted me to finish his thought.

_Where is he….._ my thought was abruptly cut off as it hit me. I froze in shock.

"No…. oh no…"

My mother was positively beaming.

They were marrying me off…. To Petruchio?

My lord smiled. "Your parents and my son have already given their consent."

Petruchio was smiling shyly at me now. "I would be most honored if you would be my wife, Katherine."

I backed away. "No….no…. I can't…."

"Katherine," My father said sharply rising from his seat. "We've had enough! You will not disgrace this family anymore! This marriage will secure the well being of the blue garden against the reds!"

I turned on him, suddenly realizing why this had happened. "And increase your standing no doubt…" I spat at him angrily.

He banged his fist on the table. "Such insolence!" But he knew it was true. The Bluebell family was lowest on the blue garden council and had been for quite awhile.

"Katherine." My mother said, impatiently. "Enough of this foolishness. This is not just for us; this is for your home too. And for you." She added, almost as an afterthought. "Say you will marry him!"

Everyone was staring at me, waiting for my answer. Petruchio extended his hand towards me, begging me to accept him. I stared at it, numb.

"I….. I need a minute…." I mumbled and dashed out the door before they could stop me.

I ran to my old hiding place; the place where I'd first met Cleon. I tucked myself behind the bush and hugged my knees. Marry Petruchio….. marry Petruchio? I wasn't **totally **against the idea….. this was what every girl dreamed of….. it was just so sudden….. so soon after my first kiss….

My thoughts jumped immediately to Cleon and I shook my head, miserable. What was I waiting for? Some kind of miracle that would allow us to be together? That couldn't happen. We were a doomed love, a doomed friendship. No matter how long I waited, Cleon and I could never be together.

I thought of Petruchio: His smile, the stubble on his chin, his strong hands….

Maybe he wasn't so bad… He sure had changed a lot since our childhood. The Petruchio I had known wouldn't have helped me plant my wisteria seed.

I glanced through the hole, desperately hoping I would see Cleon. He wasn't there…. There was only another warrior running full speed across their garden heading for that giant ship they have. Cleon was gone, we'd said our goodbyes. Marrying someone didn't mean I was destroying the friendship and the promise we'd made, right? I was just doing my duty…. As he was….

I stood up. It was time. I marched back into the shed with my head held high. Everyone turned to look at me. I closed my eyes to avoid their gazes and put myself in the garden across the alley, running through the grass.

"I would be honored to be joined with you, Petruchio Blueberry."

* * *

><p>Yes, in case you haven't already figured it out, Katherine is Lady Blueberry and Cleon is Lord Redbrick.<p>

Fun fact: All the characters are named after characters in Shakespeare's plays (only their first names of course). Most of the councilors were politicians actually. It was a lot of fun creating the council. And it took me a long time to get Ophelia just right. I wanted her to be a warrior but a woman too. Let me know what you think of her. And Petruchio was supposed to be rugged but charming, kind of like Gnomeo. Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter: Where it all went wrong!


	5. Chapter 5: The Feud

The aptly-named chapter is here! There's quite a lot of emotions and action in this part both of which are tough for me to write. Sorry if it gets too violent at some points or just tough to read with the roiling and reoccurring emotions but I figured that with the relationship they have up till now, it would take something of this magnitude to break it.

Anyway, enjoy and please don't judge the characters too harshly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Feud<p>

By the time Ulrich and I caught Ophelia, she was halfway up the wall on her makeshift-rope ladder.

"Wait! Wait!" I called up at her, leaning heavily on my staff as I gasped for breath. She looked down, fury etched deep in her face.

"As your leader…. And…." I swallowed hard. "As your future husband…." I saw the rage leave her eyes for a fraction of a second; replaced by joy and happiness at my words. I stared up at her, finding myself lost in her eyes. Was she actually in love with me? "I beg you," I continued, desperate to control this before it got out of hand. "…to stop… and think!"

The happiness left her and she glared down at me. But she said nothing.

"This was not an attack…" I said. "There is no need to sneak revenge!"

Her brow furrowed for a second, as if she didn't understand my words.

"You're not my leader… or my husband…. Yet." She said slowly. I winced, feeling the rage coming back. "Don't presume you can tell me what to do…" The rage was building in her voice.

"I am merely asking you…." I said quickly, extending my empty hand to her. "Please Ophelia, think about this…"

Her eyes widened, but whither in shock or fury I couldn't tell. "My brother…." Her voice broke. I stared up at her, concerned. I could see her shoulders shaking. The rope trembled with her rage. She was hurting… I suddenly had a strong desire to hold her…. to take that pain away…

"Don't tell me to think about this…" She glared down at us through her anguish, eyes moving from me to Ulrich.

"Your own brother is right behind you. What if it had been him?" She was practically crying now, I think I felt one of her tears drip onto my hand. "What would you do then?" She demanded of me. "Wouldn't you want to avenge him?"

I looked over my shoulder at Ulrich, trying to think of something to say. Nothing came. My mind felt blanker than the council's last status report. If need be, could I attack my best friend for the sake of my brother?

Ophelia took my silence as my answer. "I'm going." She said again, resuming her climb. "Make your choice." She called down to us.

Ulrich dashed around me and grabbed the bottom of the rope. "Come on! She can't take on the whole blue garden by herself!" He said to me. I was still frozen in place. Ulrich started climbing after her.

I felt a strange urge to chuckle. That was my brother; always looking for trouble… Suddenly I realized, in Ophelia's position, I would be doing exactly what she was doing. The thought of losing my brother was too hard to bear. I had defended and watched over him his entire life. If he had been killed by the blue garden…. I would want revenge….

Ophelia had reached the top of the fence. My brother quickly joined her. "Now or never Cleon!" Ophelia called, preparing to hoist the rope up so she could throw it over the other side to climb down into the blue garden.

In that split second before she began hoisting the rope up, I made my decision.

* * *

><p>Nothing could match the happiness in Petruchio's smile. "The honor is all mine, Miss Kather…. Katherine." He corrected himself. Hesitantly, I smiled back.<p>

Petruchio's father stood up, wobbling slightly on his injured leg. "Thank you Bluebells. Such a match as this gives me great hope for the future of our garden. You may go now."

My father stood and bowed politely. "Thank you my lords." He said. He grabbed me roughly by the arm and pulled me out of the shed, mom following close behind.

"What got into you?" My father hissed in my ear as the door closed behind us. "You can't just run off in the middle of a meeting like that!" Normally I assumed a blank, shameful face whenever my father started lecturing me. But this time I was too anxious about what I had just agreed too. I was to be the wife of the leader of the blue garden…

As he pulled me down the path back towards the shed, there was a scream behind us. My father and I spun around. My mother was staring at the wall, pointing one shaking finger. I followed her finger and froze in amazement.

"REDS!" My mother screeched at the top of her lungs. "REDS ARE CLIMBING THE WALL!"

They were sliding down a length of rope into our garden. First was a female who looked dainty but dangerous (I didn't like the look in her eye). Then there was a young male warrior, the same one I'd seen through the hole a few minutes ago. But my eyes were drawn to the last red as he slid to the ground. It was Cleon.

His head turned toward my mother's screams. "Attack!" he yelled, brandishing his staff. The three of them dashed forward. The female became a red blur at his side, aiming for my father. The other male headed for my mother's warning screams that would betray their position. Cleon was aiming right for me. Suddenly, as if only just realizing who I was, he stopped short. I saw his eyes widen in amazement. He mouthed my name. I stared back, not sure how to react.

His companions, unfortunately, did not stop. I tore my gaze away from him to watch them descend on my parents. The female was engaging my father, looking more like a streak of light than an actual gnome. My father was only just holding her off. The male warrior was still running towards my mother. Cleon looked from one to the other, as if unsure of what to do.

The male gnome stopped running and lifted his hand, a rock cupped in his palm. Several more littered the ground near him. He was going to…

"No… stop!" Cleon's shout barely registered in my mind. The red warrior didn't hear him.

As I saw the first rock leave his hand, I ran for my mother.

Mother finally stopped shrieking and barely dodged the throw, leaping backward towards the stone path. The second rock sent her back even further…. She was right on the edge of the path. The third throw knocked her off balance.

She stumbled backward, arms flailing. Her foot hit the stone that had just barely missed hitting her and gravity overtook her. Then came the sound every gnome has nightmares about.

**Crack.**

"Mother?"

My mother lay still, motionless on the stone steps.

I ran to her. _No…. no….._

I started to reach for her but pulled back in horror.

The crack ran the entire length of her back, cutting harshly through the ceramics so one could look into her.

Her eyes were half-closed, like she was in her frozen position for whenever humans were around. Suddenly, I understood. Mom had frozen herself to avoid further injury. Her wounds were severe enough that she might never be able to unfreeze herself again, for fear of breaking in two.

I have never been an angry gnome. But crouched there next to my paralyzed mother, rage as I had never known coursed through me. Rage at the warrior who had done this. For that one second, I forgot about Cleon and what had happened this morning. Nothing mattered anymore. I let the fury overcome me. _That blasted red…!_

Furious, I grabbed the stone that had caused this to happen to my mother and hurled it at the male red warrior. It crashed into the tip of his hat with a terrible smashing sound, slicing away the top two inches. He staggered backward as pieces rained around him.

"Ulrich!" Cleon's cry was frighteningly painful. He was suddenly right next to the other gnome and grabbed him as he fell, preventing what had just happened to my mother from happening to him. The name struck a tone with me… _Ulrich_…. Cleon had mentioned him once… _I have one sibling…. My little brother…. Ulrich…._

I froze in shock and my rage abandoned me. I had just struck Cleon's brother…

In all the years I'd known him, I'd never seen Cleon cry. Not when his mother was taken away, not when we'd had to part this morning for our respective futures, not even when he laughed too hard at a joke I told him. _In the red garden_, (he'd told me) _they train us to be tough. And being tough means you don't show tears._ But now, cradling his injured brother softly in his arms, tears poured down his face.

_I should…. I should go…. Go and comfort him….. help them…_ I started forward. This was wrong, this shouldn't be happening… not to my best friend…

I heard my father's yell of rage and spun around. He had finally sent the fast female stumbling back from him. She was on the ground, shaking her head but otherwise unhurt.

Dad's furious gaze was latched on my best friend and his brother. He had seen what had happened to mum. With a terrifying battle cry, he dashed at Cleon and Ulrich, vengeance radiating from his every move.

As dad closed in, Cleon gently placed his brother on the ground and stood to face my father. _No… I can't let this… _ I took off running but no matter how fast I was… it was already too late.

As my father reared back to attack, Cleon lashed out with his staff. There was a loud clink, as the tip connected with my father's chest, sending him reeling backwards.

As my father scrambled to find his footing, there was a red flash behind Cleon. The female had recovered and jumped into the air behind him, taking aim at my stumbling father over Cleon's head.

"FOR HAMLET!" She screeched. The next part seemed to happen in slow motion….. I was running forward…. I saw my father look up… I saw the stone leave her hand….. I saw Cleon turning to follow its path….. I was too far away…. Too late…..

The stone smashed into my father's left eye, knocking him off his feet. There was the sound of something breaking. He screamed in anguish as he crashed to the ground. Somehow, I was at his side in a heartbeat.

"Father! Father!" My hands were shaking as I lifted his neck, cradling his head. I was crying pitifully, like a child as I held him.

His right eye was wide and staring. His left eye was in three pieces on the ground. He was frozen in this state of shock, the pain and horror of what had just happened to him etched in every grain of his face. But he was not force-frozen like mom… he was not intentionally doing this…. My tears splashed onto his broken, frozen, dead face. He would never move again. He couldn't.

He was gone.

"An eye for an eye…" I looked up. Cleon's female companion was glaring at me. The rage continued to burn in her eyes but she made no move against me. Her look was calmer now but somehow, it was even a little sad. Suddenly I understood; she had achieved her vengeance… she no longer had a need to attack our garden.

She turned to Cleon. "Come husband…. We retreat now…" she draped a shell-shocked Ulrich over her shoulders and began helping him back towards the rope hanging from the wall. Cleon was still staring at my father. Slowly, his eyes rose to meet mine. I couldn't be sure of what emotion I was showing right now. I was numb all over. His face was strangely emotionless, like he thought he was in a dream.

I broke his gaze and jerked my eyes towards the alley. I glared at him once, and then turned away. With tender care, I lay my forever frozen father on the ground near my mother. Out of the corner of my eye, I finally saw Cleon turn to follow his companions back up the rope.

"Katherine! Katherine!" Petruchio and the other warriors had finally showed up. I didn't look up at him, I didn't say anything. I was looking at my father but staring at nothing.

I heard Petruchio skid to a halt next to me and gasp as he saw my frozen parents. "Oh… Katherine…. I'm so sorry…" He dropped next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "We should have been here…. I should have…." His voice was breaking. I wanted to turn to him and bury my head into his shoulder until the pain went away. I wanted to cry it all out until I felt like me again. But I couldn't. The pain was all that kept me here right now. It was the only thing I had to hold onto. This pain…. This hurt…. This anger.

"Where did those blasted reds go?" I heard someone ask. Wordlessly, I raised my hand and pointed at the wall.

"Rope?" Someone asked. I nodded, still gazing at the person I'd been, the innocence I'd left behind.

Dimly, I heard my fiancé instructing a few of the warriors to investigate the area where the reds had entered and telling the others to help move my father and mother. I didn't even hear what he said when he held me gently by the shoulders and looked into my face. There was a strange humming filling my head, clouding my vision. I shook his hands off and walked away. Try as he might, Petruchio could do nothing for me right now.

My tears tracts were drying on my face. I could feel my heart, which had always felt light and playful grow hard and heavy in my chest. With clenched fists, I headed towards the gate. I would settle this score myself.

* * *

><p>As soon as we reached the red garden, I dashed Ulrich off to the infirmary and entrusted him to their care. I would've asked Ophelia to stay with him but there was something covered with a blanket on the spare bed in the infirmary and I was pretty sure we both knew what that was.<p>

Ophelia was strangely quiet and distant the whole time. She stuck by my side like a shadow, seeming lost and disoriented. But she couldn't come with me where I had to go now.

I took her home, trying not to rush her but walking quickly all the same. But when we crossed the bridge and reached the pedestal, she suddenly became very difficult.

"No… don't leave me…" She muttered, grabbing my arm and clinging to my side.

Despite my anxiety, I couldn't help sympathizing with her. What a day this must've been for her… Being asked to marry me… losing her brother…. Killing a gnome… How could I push her away after all that?

"I promise I'll come back…" I said, stroking her shoulder. "I'll sit with you and we'll talk…" Just as soon as I cleared this all up with Katherine…

Ophelia's grip didn't loosen. "I keep seeing his face…. And hearing her scream…." She was trembling, eyes wide and unfocused like she was watching what had just happened again.

Gently, I pried her fingers loose and embraced her. "It'll be okay, Ophelia…. It'll be okay…" I was saying it as much to myself as I was to her. Gently, I kissed her forehead. She looked up at me, surprise and shock on her face. I smiled as convincingly as I could and stroked her face. "I promise."

Without waiting to see her reaction, I broke away from her and ran towards the garden across the way to meet Katherine.

My thoughts whirled around my head as I ran. I dropped my staff somewhere in my mad dash.

She wanted to speak to me alone. I had to try to clear this up. She had to see it…. I was trying to stop them…. then protect my brother…. I was attacked…. It was self-defense…!

I hope she didn't hear the part when Ophelia called me her husband… that wasn't true! Not yet anyway….

We didn't even make it to the garden. Our paths crossed in the alley and we both stopped and stared at each other.

"Cleon…" she said softly. Then her head fell and her shoulders started shaking.

"Kat…" I began gently, stepping forward with my hands outstretched. I didn't know how to begin… "I… I'm sorry…. I'm so…." My words caught in my throat as she glared up at me.

I had never seen Kat angry. Well **really** angry. Usually, when she was mad at me for something it was almost funny watching her pout and glower. And she always forgave so easily.

There was no longer innocence in her gaze, there was only hatred. Hatred for me. This was not the Katherine I knew.

"Why….. why….?" She was not crying but her voice was shaking. I wanted to hug her, to comfort her but somehow I knew she wouldn't appreciate that much right now. "My….. parents…." Her hands closed into fists.

I resisted the urge to take a step back. "Kat…. Let me explain…" I pleaded.

"Why would you…. What could've possibly made you do such a thing..?" She stepped towards me. I stayed where I was. I wasn't going to let this destroy what we had. I wasn't ready to lose her.

I spread my hands again. "It's…. it's complicated…. But all that matters is…"

"Nothing matters." She cut me off in a flat voice. "My father is dead. My mother is as good as dead. You broke your promise Cleon."

That hit hard. How had it come to this? I tried to keep my voice calm, apologetic. "Kat, I never intended for it too…"

She was stepping back now; her eyes were so hard they looked frozen. "You're no different from the rest of them!" She shouted at me bitterly. "Backstabbing and blood-thirsty!" She spat at me.

"I was only doing what I had too, Katherine!" I was shouting now too. After that accusation I just couldn't keep the anger from rising in my voice. I was **not **the councilors; I was not my father… "Ophelia's brother was killed!" I yelled. "What was I supposed to do, just ignore that? I would've been denied leadership!"

"Don't lie to me Cleon Redbrick!" She shouted back.

There was a flash of blue and the sound of something breaking. A wave of pain crashed through my face, just above my left eyebrow. She had hit me in the face. I staggered back from Katherine, hand going to my eye. When I pulled it away, a piece of my eyebrow came off in my hand.

"That's all that's ever mattered to you: being leader of your garden! You wouldn't give that up for the world." I covered my silence by trying to blink the tears of pain from my eyes. But I knew it was true and it hurt me that she would say that.

"This wasn't for that… it was for…. A friend in distress…." As I said it I knew it was a merger excuse.

"I heard her!" Katherine accused me, eyes blazing. "She said she's your…. your wife!"

Why had she paused there? "She's not my wife!" I paused, regretting bringing Ophelia into this. "Not yet anyway…" I trailed off.

Katherine jumped on my falter. "So you are planning to marry her! What was that, some kind of marriage sanctification?"

It was impossible to reason with her. "Katherine, don't argue!" I shouted. "You couldn't possibly understand the pressures of being a leader!"

Her face fell. All the fight suddenly went out of her. "…I…I might soon…" she said sadly.

The change was startling. "Why?"

"My parents want me… **wanted** me… to marry Lord Blueberry's son." She said sadly. "And…. I have agreed to do so."

I just stared. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say something. What could I say? Don't do it Kat, I love you?

Katherine looked me in the eye. Her anger was gone, she was strangely emotionless now. "You are Lord Redbrick." She said to me. "Tomorrow, I will become Lady Blueberry."

Then she turned away and walked back into the blue garden, one hand going to her face.

Something had broken between us. I knew as I watched her go that whatever we'd had since the day we met was gone. It was over. I had failed. A rumble of thunder sounded over my head. The clouds from this morning were rolling back in. I turned and entered the red garden again. I headed for the council room. I had made my decision. Or rather, it had been made for me. I would marry Ophelia. I would 'produce' heirs for the continuation of this hatred. I would lead the reds against the blues.

I glanced at the hole in the wall as I passed it, thinking of my best friend. Anger coursed through me as I stared at it. Or maybe it was regret that what had come from it was gone forever. Grabbing a cork from the nearby water jug ornament, I ran up to the hole and plugged it shut. I stood back to admire it. It was mine now, not ours. Now I could spy on her but she couldn't spy on me.

My anger was fading. I felt no satisfaction in plugging that hole. It felt like I had opened up a new hole in my chest by closing that one. But what could I do? We had been doomed since the day we met. A red and a blue….. It just can't be.

I turned away as the rain began to fall again. Thick, fat drops drenched me as I went to tell the council my decision. It was raining so hard, I couldn't tell if I was really crying or not.

Katherine was my enemy now. And that was all she'd ever be.

* * *

><p>A friendship ends, and two new stories begin…<p>

A question to readers: would you like more pre-movie stuff or should the next chapter be the beginning of the movie scenes? Reviews are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6: Adulthood

Sorry if this is kind of an anti-climax but I just wanted to finish their story. This chapter is pretty much both Lady Blueberry and Lord Redbrick summing up the past couple of years leading into that first scene in the movie so there's no new action, just 'new' thoughts.

As of right now, I'm not planning on writing the whole movie from their POVs. I'm far too unmotivated for that.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Adulthood<p>

The wall remains, strong and separating. The rules are clear. They have changed a little, but they are clear. The blues no longer wait ten years to learn about the reds. Talking to the reds is allowed, with some exceptions. But I have made sure that it is nigh impossible for a blue and a red to be friends. Or lovers. The rules do not allow our mutual hatred much flexibility. It is all for the best.

I married Lord Blueberry's son as I promised. We buried my father together and later my mother as she finally decided to let herself die. Petruchio was my support and my guiding light through it all. Whenever I needed him, he was there. I grew to depend on him. To love him.

Time passed like a river. My hair is white; my dress is faded and scratched and often covered by a thin layer of dirt. I am not nearly as fast as I used to be. I have a child of my own. Petruchio's and my son, Gnomeo has flourished as greatly as our wisteria tree in these turbulent times. He has become my most important warrior. The hatred of the red garden continues to burn us like a fire, causing the death of many beloved gnomes. My Petruchio among them; smashed in a raid by the red garden, his pieces buried under the toilet our tree has now been planted in. It is a symbol of our love, undying even in death, reaching toward the sky to join me to my husband. I have cried many tears for him.

With death comes new life: the garden has bloomed under my rule and Gnomeo has risen to his father's legacy. Everything is as it should be and we are happy. But still I cannot forget.

He is determined to make me remember. Remember a white flower poking through our hole, remember running hand in hand through the grass, remember a warm kiss in the pouring rain, remember my mother's last scream, my father's last sight, Ulrich's broken hat, his own broken eyebrow. All these memories haunt me and as much as I may try to hide it, they still bring me pain. The anger that rose up in me that day is still very much alive. It clouds my heart with hatred for him and determination to protect my garden and my son. They will not suffer from my past. Gnomeo will not make the same mistakes I did.

* * *

><p>How the years change everything. My hair has grown white, my beard reaches towards my belt, my hat is so scratched and faded it is almost gray in places. Ophelia and I 'produced' the councils' heir: a beautiful girl with her mother's eyes and her father's hair: Juliet Redbrick.<p>

And then Ophelia left me. Breaking to pieces as I held her in another raid on the blue garden. She cried a single tear, stroked my face and told me to look after our daughter. Then she was gone. In the end, fast as she may be, she wasn't strong enough to hang on, to stay with me. The battlefield is no place for a woman.

Every day without her has become torture. I had no one to share my pain with, no one to lean on. I had to raise Juliet on my own, without her wonderful, special mother. I had to run the garden by myself after I finally dissolved the council.

And then that day…. It always comes back. Even more so after Ophelia's death. Every time I think about it I feel like crying. There were so many moments where I could've stopped it, could've changed our future… But I didn't. I could've saved Katherine's parents; I could've saved our friendship. I could've saved my brother. He's gone too. Barely a month before Ophelia, he slipped off one of the fences while he was training and broke. He was never quite perfect after Kat sliced off the top of his hat, it messed with his balance. And finally, Kat's injury killed him. My little brother, my head of security, was gone.

I take it one day at a time, one attack from the blues at a time. I have to. It's the only way.

But of course, some days are harder than others.

This morning, it all began with the blue throwing things over the wall. You'd think they'd learn. Nothing good ever comes from throwing anything over the wall. That's what made this all happen. I couldn't tell what it was this time but whatever it was had my security force (my nephew Tybalt and his lackey Fawn) with their hands and hooves full.

"Oh those blues are at it again!" I went to interrogate.

I still use that stupid hole for times like this. I yanked the cork out and peered through, looking for the cause of the trouble. Of course, no one looked the least bit suspicious. They were all wandering around, or crowded around the wisteria growing out of that toilet, watching Lady Blueberry tend to it. She caught sight of me and smirked. It was like she had been waiting.

"Top of the morning! Lord Redbrick." There was her condensation, as usual.

"Lady Blueberry…" I replied, making my contempt known. I never call her Katherine …. No one does… it's like everyone has forgotten the rebellious child she used to be. Now, she is their fearless leader.

She continued smiling and played with her husband's spade in her hands. "Your tulips are looking a little limp this year aren't they?" She taunted me. I glanced over at them and let out a gasp of shock. I couldn't believe Katherine would sink this low. Ophelia used to care for those tulips. Apart from Juliet, they were her pride and joy. Anger boiled in me, but I wasn't going to lose my cool. Not this early and certainly not in front of her.

"I don't like what you're incinerating!" I told her, turning back to the hole.

"The proper word is **insinuating**!" She shouted at me like an annoyed school teacher. I hate it when she does that.

"Illiterate…" I heard her mutter as she rolled her eyes.

The anger boiled over. "I am not illiterate!" I yelled through the hole. She of all people would know that. "My parents were married!" I shouted then jammed the cork back in place. The sun was barely up and already I was in a foul mood. How can she always do that to me?

I walked away, fuming. The way she pets and prunes that wisteria drives me crazy. She treats it like it is a child of hers. And only because she planted it with him. Like she wants to constantly remind me who she is and why it had to be this way. It is only another painful reminder of the past we'd had and the future we'd allowed ourselves to dream of for one beautiful, foolish moment as we shared a kiss…

I stopped and tightened my grip on my staff. That future was gone. Dead. It had never been possible. I realized I was staring at Ophelia's tulips. The tulips Kat had helped me steal. The tulips my brother had helped me plant. _Ulrich….. Ophelia…._

Everything was linked to those tulips. I swallowed the sadness rising in my throat and continued on my way to the pedestal to check on my daughter.

I have lost so much to this fight. My best friend, my brother, my beloved wife…

I will not lose my daughter. My Juliet.

She must be protected.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! kagomehater4ever, thanks for your continuing support and reviews!<p>

Peace!

wolfchic011

7/7/11


End file.
